


5 Time Viktor Matched Couples + 1 Time he Matched Himself

by IceSensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Victor Nikiforov-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSensei/pseuds/IceSensei
Summary: 1. Jean-Jacques Leroy + Isabella Yang2. Mari Katsuki + Minako Okukawa3. Leo de la Iglesia + Guang-Hong Ji4. Christophe Giacometti + Phichit Chulanont5. Yuri Plisetsky + Otabek Altin1. Viktor Nikiforov + Yuuri Katsuki





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I really should be working on Warmth of Love but I needed to get the creative juices flowing again. I've had this idea for a while and thought that I should just get it out there. On a lighter note, I'm out of exam season for the week, but I will be volunteering/working until Sunday. I should find time for an update this week however. I will force it into my schedule if I have to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ice Sensei

1

Growing up a skater, Viktor had many competitors. It had started with the local skaters he competed against when he was only capable of single jumps and easy footwork. As he became better, it was skaters in his region that he competed against over and over again. Eventually it was the other competitors that Russia considered to be the best. But none had ever been as annoying as certain Canadian.

Viktor felt that Jean-Jacques Leroy, his junior by eight years, always seemed to follow him around whatever skating rink they were. He constantly begged for tips and tricks to further improve his skating so that he could one day rival the Russian legend. That soon evolved into bragging and promoting himself to Viktor despite having never outranking Nikiforov at any competition.

It was quickly becoming increasingly irritating.

It was Viktor’s first qualifying Grand Prix event and of course it just had to take place in Montreal, Canada. The same fucking assignment that JJ had received. Viktor already knew that he would make it to the Grand Prix Final which would take place in Sochi come the time. It was only a matter of staying out of the egotistical Canadian’s way.

“Viktor!” The Russian had to think quickly as Leroy’s voice came down the hallway. Thanks to his quick reaction, he managed to find a supply closet and hide himself in it quick. He was however surprised when he found that there was already a girl in it. As he closed the door behind him, he put a finger to his lip, motioning to the woman to be silent. As soon as the Canadian skater’s footsteps faded, he let out a sigh of relief and opened the closet door.

“Victor Nikiforov, Russian skating representative and competitor,” he introduced as he offered his hand out to the woman. “Nice to meet you, and you are?” The dark-haired lady shook his hand as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Isabella Yang, leader and founder of ‘JJ’s Girls’, a fan club dedicated to Jean-Jacques Leroy.” Viktor struggled momentarily to keep the friendly smile on his face as Isabella introduced herself. He reminded himself that just because this woman was a fan of JJ didn’t mean that she was as bad as the Canadian himself.

“How nice,” Viktor cringed, that sounded sarcastic even to his own ears. “May I ask you why you were hiding in a supply closet?” Isabella diverted her gaze at the question, clearly mortified at having been caught somewhere she hadn’t been granted clearance to be loitering. Her fingers tugged nervously at the hem of her green sweater.

“I was trying to see if I could meet JJ.” she admitted nervously, her eyes still avoiding meeting Viktor’s. “I’ve been trying for so long and everyone on my blog is telling me that I never will.” Her voice shook minutely as she relayed her thoughts. With a deep breath, she finally looked the Russian in the eyes. “I just want to prove them wrong.”

If there was anything that Viktor loved, it was proving people wrong. He had been doing it all his life and he had been doing it in skating from the moment he stepped on the ice. If all it took for Isabella Yang to prove people wrong was to meet the incredibly annoying Jean-Jacques Leroy, Viktor Nikiforov would help her in that quest,

“Take this,” he pulled out his plus one name tag meant for a guest. It wasn’t like he had brought anyone with him aside from Yakov. Isabella’s eyes widened in surprise as she accepted the tag. “I’ll help you meet JJ, just stick with me.”

**~*~**

Now that Isabella was following him around, Viktor didn’t know whether or not he should be grateful that he hadn’t run into JJ. Isabella proved to be no problem, she kept a respectful distance from Viktor and remained quiet. It was like he was being followed by a ghost rather than a JJ enthusiast.

Unfortunately for the Russian legend, being spotted with a girl always meant rumors. No later than twenty minutes of Isabella having been spotted with him, Viktor’s phone was constantly going off with notifications as people tagged him on Twitter, Instagram, and all other forms of social media as they tried to ask him what he was doing with her.

Viktor couldn’t believe he was thinking this but; the sooner he could find JJ the better.

He only located the Canadian with an hour left before the Long Programs. Viktor of course would be skating last due to his first place position and Jean-Jacques would be on the ice before him. Considering they were part of the second flight of skaters, there was enough time for the Russian to introduce the two and he could be on his merry way.

“JJ!” Viktor called out as he and Isabella walked up to the Canadian skater who was stretching against the rink boards.

“Viktor!” the opponent smirked and the Russian rolled his eyes. “I was looking for you earlier!” Right, as if Viktor didn’t know that. “I wanted to tell you that I changed my long program to have not two, but three quads in it. I even put two in the second half to up the difficult-“

“That’s all very nice.” Viktor interrupted before the Canadian could go further into detail and it would become near impossible to stop him. “But I have someone I’d like to introduce you to.” Isabella took a shaky step forward so to be at least standing next to Viktor. “This is Isabella Yang, she is the founder of your fan club.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to meet you.” Isabella said nervously as she played with her hands nervously. JJ’s jaw seemed to drop as he watched the young woman. “I have been waiting so long for this moment.”

“You’re beautiful.” Leroy blurted. Viktor’s eyebrows rose in shock as Isabella’s face flushed red, the Canadian rarely lost his cool in front of others. “I mean, it’s just,” JJ was clearly struggling to explain himself. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“It’s fine,” the woman answered, her voice quiet as she gazed at her idol in awe. Viktor took this as his cue to leave so the two Canadians could figure this out themselves. As he went to find Yakov, he watched as the two stumbled out awkward sentences.

When the two announced their engagement at the next year’s Grand Prix Finale, he couldn’t really say that he was all that surprised.

2

If anything was as clear as day, it was probably Mari Katsuki’s sexuality.

Upon his arrival, Viktor was quick to notice Yuuri’s sister as well as her disinterest in all things men, aside from anyone who didn’t concern her family that is. The only people of the opposite gender that seemed to catch her interest was a boyband that she blasted frequently over the course of Viktor’s stay.

She expressed many traits and qualities of a stereotypical lesbian. Firstly, Viktor was sure that he could quote one Hermione Granger when he said that she seemed to have, “the emotional range of a teaspoon.” Rarely did she get excited from very much aside from her brother’s suffering. Secondly, she seemed to express herself with her piercings and a very subtle edgy look. The Russian could go on, but he limited himself to listing only certain things.

He did momentarily doubt the conclusion that he drew when Yuri Plisesky had arrived and Mari had instantly been drawn to the boy. The doubts had vanished quickly after Viktor realized that Mari Katsuki only took interest in the younger Russian due to his resemblance to one of the boyband members that she adored.

Then there was Minako Okukawa.

Viktor had initially mistaken her as blatantly straight. But then again, he didn’t see much of Yuuri’s ballet teacher outside of her piano studio, her bar, as well as the Katsuki family’s onsen. Her main interests seemed to be Yuuri’s skating career, ballet, drinking as much alcohol as possible, and men who partook in figure skating.

Only after seeing how Mari and Minako interacted when they were around each other did Viktor piece together that the ballet teacher was bisexual with a preference for men. But the Russian was sure that would change if she opened her eyes a little more and saw what was right in front of her.

**~*~**

“So how long have you liked her?”

Mari did a literal spit take at Viktor’s question. Water dribbled down her chin as she stared wide eyed at her younger brother’s mentor and it took all of Viktor’s self-control to not giggle at the expression on her face. She gaped open mouthed at the Russian before hastily wiping her chin and looking away.

“Crushing since my teenage years” she admitted quietly, watching her hands in her lap. They suddenly clenched and she looked up with a protective look in her eyes, the sort of look she had when she had warned Viktor off any harm meant towards her brother. “Not that it’s any of you or your country’s homophobic business anyways.”

“I know that my country may be a bit backwards, but I am not.” Viktor reassured her. Mari softened at the words, her shoulders relaxing from their defensive posture. “I just think that maybe she returns the same feelings that you have for her.” Mari laughed at that, the type of laughter that Viktor knew meant that she didn’t believe him.

“Nice try Vik-chan,” she patted his shoulder rather roughly and Viktor had to catch himself before he toppled over. “Minako is just about as straight as can be. That woman is boy crazy.” Even though the Russian could tell that the statement hurt Mari to say, there was a fondness to her tone.

“What’s the harm in confessing?” Viktor asked, choosing to ignore her brushing his idea aside. “What’s the worse that could happen?”

“She could hear me.”

**~*~**

“Viktor, I have to say that I’m very surprised.” Minako admitted as the two of them stretched in her ballet studio. Yuuri was gone for a run right now, allowing his coach enough time to talk with the ballet instructor. “I didn’t take you for one to do ballet.”

“I can’t say I am one for stretching in such elegant ways,” he admitted as he doubled over, touching his toes. “I haven’t really danced anywhere aside from the ice since I made it to the senior division. What I really wanted to talk about is your relationship with Mari Katsuki.” Minako froze.

“We’re just friends, there’s really nothing more to it.” She said slowly. He could see her watching him with inquiring eyes. “I don’t really understand what there is to talk about.”

“I really don’t mean to come across as rude,” the ballet instructor snorted at Viktor’s starting. “But am I wrong to think that you are bisexual? You are a beautiful woman Minako and I would have thought that you would have been married by now, if not much earlier.”

“I suppose that you aren’t,” she confided as she lowered herself into the splits. They remained silent as she switched over to reverse her legs. “I’ve just never been lucky in love, and I’m interested in someone who is years younger than me, but I don’t think that the feelings are mutual.”

“Is that someone Mari Katsuki?” Viktor got his answer in the form of Minako narrowing her eyes at him.

“How do you-“

“It’s really not that hard to see if you’re looking at the right moments,” the Russian shrugged as he started stretching his arms. “But I have a secret for you,” he leaned in nice and close for what he was about to tell the ballet professional. “She likes you too, age difference and all.” Viktor really should not have been as surprised as he was when Minako pulled out a bottle of Whiskey, took a swig, and put on her coat.

“If you’re lying, you’re dead Nikiforov!” She called as she left the studio in a rush.

**~*~**

When Viktor sat down for dinner that night, Mari arrived late. The eldest Katsuki child had Minako’s hand held in her as she introduced her family to her new girlfriend. The Russian did little to hide his proud grin from the two blushing Japanese women as they took a seat across from the very happy Katsuki parents.

3

Viktor would probably have considered himself a bad coach if he hadn’t kept up with all the other qualifying Grand Prix events. When he had learnt that the Gold and Bronze medalists from Skate America would be competing against Yuuri in the Cup of China, he saw an opportunity to play matchmaker again.

The way that Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji had stood on the podium showed a touch of intimacy between the two. Their positions revealed that though they already very close to one another, both skaters still desired more than the close friendship they already shared. All Viktor Nikiforov had to do was give them a push in the right direction.

**~*~**

In Viktor’s past experiences, eating hot pot was a great way to relax before a competition. Having learnt of Yuuri’s issues and struggles that he faced with anxiety, he considered this exactly what his student needed before competing the following day. Turns out, it was an excellent decision for everyone else.

Phichit had arrived first with his coach, completely unexpected by Viktor and Yuuri alike. The Russian legend took this as an opportunity to become acquainted with his student’s past by discussing with Phichit first before bonding with Yuuri’s old coach over whatever alcohol the restaurant recommended with his dinner.

Despite the stereotype that Russian’s can outdrink just about anyone, Viktor’s tolerance was not very high at all.

Even through the fuzziness in his mind, Viktor was able to spot Guang-Hong and Leo as soon as they entered the restaurant. He had already removed his shirt and belt as he clung to Yuuri and was in the process of taking off the rest of his clothes as he expressed his intentions of finding a hot spring.

“Hey!” Yuuri argued as Viktor shimmied out of his pants then his underwear. “Stop stripping!” The naked Russian watched the two Skate America medalists and scowled at the space between them as well as the fact that they were focused on their phones as oppose to each other. He weakly threw his pants and underwear at the two in hopes of pushing the two closer and off their phones.

“This is getting kind of R-rated…” Viktor could hear Guang-Hong say to Leo as his clothing draped over the two of them. “Is it okay to post this online?” Viktor gripped Yuuri tighter as he realized exactly why they were on their phones, pictures of him. He wanted to shout at them that they could as long as they started dating, but the words got lost before he could say them.

“Don’t. Restrain yourself.” Leo told the younger competitor as he put his phone away. He peeled Viktor’s pants off himself and grabbed the underwear of off Guang’s head. While the Chinese skater’s attention was still focused on Viktor, Leo was fondly gazing at the petite boy. Yes, that was a good start for Viktor to work with.

“Hey!” Yuuri shouted weakly as Viktor rubbed his cheek against his. “Someone help!” Phichit ignored his best friend in favour of continuing to take pictures of his drunken coach, but Leo and Guang-Hong finally seemed to step in to help.

“Why don’t we take Viktor back to your hotel room and you catch up with Phichit.” Leo offered as soon as the Russian legend was dressed again. Viktor nodded in agreement, he could set up the two competitors if he was alone with them. Yuuri seemed reluctant but agreed after Phichit’s encouragement.

“In we go.” Guang-Hong said as both he and Leo both supported a very lightheaded Viktor out of the hot pot restaurant and into a taxi that was waiting for them outside. They seated Viktor in between the two of them. The Russian pouted as he draped an arm around each of the boys and pulled them in closer to him.

“I don’t understand the space between you.” Viktor slurred as the taxi pulled away from the restaurant. He could feel the heat from Guang-Hong as he flushed in embarrassment. “I mean, everyone can see it. Everyone except for you two that is.” The Russian didn’t understand why neither of the two competitors spoke for the rest of cab ride. He simply settled into the uncomfortable silence and let the other men think about what he had said.

“Out you go.” Leo offered his hand out to Viktor after he paid the cab driver, but Viktor brushed it aside as he stumbled out of the vehicle only to be caught by the quick reflexes of Guang-Hong. Once again with the support of the two men, they headed towards the elevators. Unfortunately, Yuuri had informed them of his room number but he decided to make the trip a little longer for the sake of the two men.

“Floor ten it is.” Guang pressed the right button as Viktor reached out his hand and swiped all the floors on the keypad. “Hey!” The Russian legend snickered as the elevator rose, stopping every few seconds as they got to the next floor.

“Honestly though,” he argued drunkenly as he watched the two young men. “You guys are so cute, it’s embarrassing.” Viktor sat himself down on the floor of the elevator, head bobbing along to the music playing until Leo lifted him as they got to his floor.

“You should drink some water and go to sleep.” Leo advised as he unlocked Viktor’s room, obviously avoiding any comment that the Russian coach has made thus far in the evening. “You might have a headache in the morning, don’t make Yuuri deal with it too much on competition day.”

“Whatever you say captain.” Viktor said as he did a terribly tipsy impression of an army salutation to the two men and stepping into his room. Before closing the door, he pointed a finger and tried to school his expression into a serious one. “Now all there is to do is kiss and be happy.” He then slammed the door before either of the men could argue.

The heavy hotel room door muffled anything that was said by the two men in the hallway, but that didn’t stop Viktor from spying on them through the peephole provided on the door. He watched as Leo said something and Guang-Hong blushed. After a moment of awkwardness, Viktor allowed himself a big smile as the two tentatively kissed.

Not even caring to remove his clothing, Viktor settled himself on his bed and closed his eyes. Sleep would be a good enough celebration for the matchmaking he did that night.

4

Looking back at it, Viktor hadn’t originally set out with the intentions of matching his best friend and Yuuri’s best friend together as a couple. Despite the two making an oddly adorable couple, he must admit to having purposely pushed Chris towards someone else and away from his student.

The Russian coach had been sidetracked for less than a minute, admiring his handy work of getting Guang-Hong and Leo together. It was an impressive feat considering that he had set them up drunkenly. He laughed to himself as they bickered with Phichit over the post that he had made to Instagram when Chris made a move.

“Yuuri,” the Swiss lisp is all too familiar. “Why didn’t you invite me?” By the time Viktor had turned around, his student is already looking extremely uncomfortable with his opponent’s hand settled on his ass.

“Chris…” A bright blush sprinkled across Yuuri’s cheeks as he shuffled the slightest bit away from the Swiss skater. His eyes still wide, anyone could tell that his mind was running a million miles an hour, trying to come up with some form of excuse or explanation. Viktor scowled as his friend’s eyes scanned his student’s body in what looked like a predatory manner, hand still grabbing the Japanese skater’s behind.

“Looks like you got into shape.” Chris purrs as his gaze returns to Yuuri’s face which is slowly turning beet red. “Guess your master’s giving you very thorough training.” Viktor’s student’s eyes close as he smiles nervously, as if he’s trying to avoid looking at the Swiss skater. The Russian coach knows it’s time to intervene when his best friend’s eyes settle on Yuuri’s lips.

“Chris!” He waves and puts a polite smile on his face as he approaches the two skaters. Viktor fights back a sigh of relief as Chris’ hand drops from where it was on Yuuri’s ass. “How’s it going?” he tries to ask as the smile on his friend’s face drops.

“I’m not motivated without you.” the Swiss skater scowls as he steps around Yuuri to grab Viktor’s name tag, the very one that identifies him as Yuuri Katsuki’s coach. Speaking of his student, the Japanese skater is looking somewhat startled from Viktor’s interruption of the conversation.

“You’re always like that at the start of the season.” Viktor argues as he watches Giacometti’s glare which still remains focused on the name tag around his neck. The tight grip doesn’t loosen until another familiar voice calls out to him.

“Victor!” Giacometti’s coach’s expression could be described as one of annoyance as he joins the three men where they stand. “Chris is right. He can’t get serious without you.” The red frames of the bald man’s glasses only seem to better define the bitterness he has. “Come back to the fold!” The last comment seems to hit a sore spot with Yuuri as the Japanese skater attempts to cover up a flinch.

“Victor!” Two skaters from his home rink catch his attention as they beckon him over. “Are you really a coach now?” Choosing to avoid further discussion with Giacometti’s coach, Viktor enters conversation with his old rink mates. Despite trying to enjoy catching up with his friends, he can’t help but keep a watchful eye on his student. Yuuri looks to be caving in on himself as he and Chris continue to talk.

Viktor makes the executive decision to find a way to keep Chris away from Yuuri.

**~*~**

No actions could be made until well after the end of the Short Programs. Yuuri had chosen to retire to his room early, most likely overwhelmed by his current ranking in the Cup of China. That left Viktor alongside Chris lounging comfortably in the lobby. The coach’s mind was working overtime as he tried to plan who he could distract the Swiss skater with.

Viktor watched as inspiration came in the form of Phichit. The Thai skater exited the elevator and surprisingly stopped to talk with Georgi. A comment made by Celestino’s student concerning Chris’ performance came to mind. Maybe all he had to do was plant a seed for Chris to make a move.

“Chris,” Viktor started as he leaned in towards his friend who looked up from the book sitting on his lap at the mention of his name. “Do you know Yuuri’s friend, Phichit?” The Swiss skater looked over to where the Russian nodded with his head. The Thai competitor was still chatting amiably with Georgi by the elevators.

“Can’t say I have.” Chris admitted as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Viktor internally gave himself a high five at his ingenuity as his friend’s eyes glanced up and down, clearly checking out Phichit’s body.

“Well, I think he might have a bit of a crush on you.” he confided to his bed friend. Chris’ eyebrows rose as his gaze returned to Viktor. “After your short program, he made a comment that the ice looked soaking wet from your sex appeal.” Chris’ usual carefree expression turned to one of contemplation as he looked back to where Phichit was saying goodbye to his Russian opponent.

“Did he really?” Chris mused as the Thai skater started to make his way over to the couches in the hotel’s lobby, where Viktor and Chris were sitting to be precise. Viktor only had time to nod before Yuuri’s best friend called out to him.

“Hey Viktor!” Phichit greeted as he seated himself on the couch across from him and the Swiss competitor. “Nice to meet you, Chris. I’m Phichit!” The Thai skater offered out his hand as he introduced himself and seemed to play into Viktor’s plan. “I’m a huge fan of yours!”

“I’m glad to hear.” Chris smiled as he shook Phichit’s hand. Viktor shot him a wink as a light blush flushed his friend’s cheeks. He took the moment to stand up and exaggerate stretching his back and neck.

“Well today’s been a long day.” he managed to get out around a fake yawn. “I think I’m going to call it a night, good luck to both of you tomorrow.” As he waited for an elevator, he watched as Phichit changed couches so to sit next to Chris and eventually shuffle closer together.

**~*~**

When Viktor saw Chris holding Phichit’s hand after the medal ceremony the next day, he wasn’t complaining. As long as the Swiss skater’s hands were as far away from Yuuri’s ass as possible.

5

Of all the matchmaking that Viktor had done, the one that took the least amount of effort from his part was probably when he had managed to push together Yuri and Otabek as a couple.

Viktor had seen how the Kazakh had watched the younger Russian skater when he had entered the Prince hotel lobby. In was such a soft, gentle gaze that showed how much he both admired and adored the younger competitor. Even after Yuri had brushed him aside, there was no loss of respect that Otabek already had for the Russian Fairy.

It was something that Viktor knew that he wouldn’t be content leaving Barcelona knowing that he had done nothing about them.

**~*~**

Yuuri had insisted that Viktor take them sight seeing, something that the Russian coach had agreed to easily. As they were leaving the hotel, Viktor spied the Kazakh sitting in the lobby, playing idly on his phone. The coach excused himself momentarily from Yuuri and went to sit across from Otabek.

“Hello,” the Russian said somewhat quietly, not wanting to come across as loudly as he usually did. Something told him that Otabek was more appreciative of silence than anything. The Kazakh looked at him oddly as he put his phone in his pocket.

“Hi?” Otabek seemed somewhat reluctant with his greeting, probably wondering what Viktor was doing talking to him of all people. It wasn’t as if they had met before and the Russian coach could see why he was questioning his presence.

“I know this might come off as rude,” he began straight to the point. No use in beating around the bush with this skater. “But I think that you and the Russian Yuri would make great friends, or even a couple.” Viktor had been scared that he would scare off Otabek by saying this right off the bat, but was relieved when the Kazakh’s expression remained neutral.

“That’s a nice thought and all, but I don’t think that he has any interest in me.” Viktor knew that while Yuri probably did appear uninterested, Otabek had exactly the type of personality that he would adore. “I don’t even know where he is, it’s not like I can hop on my motorcycle and just go talk to him.”

“You have a motorcycle?” Viktor asked. Otabek confirmed the fact with a quick nod. “That’s perfect, it’ll impress him immensely.” The Russian coach pulled out his iPhone and went to track Yuri’s. The two observed the youngest competitor’s unmoving dot in the alleyway before Viktor pulled together a plan. “He’s probably trapped by his fans, go save him.”

“Will it really be as easy as that?” Otabek asked.

“Probably, but with Yuri you never know.” Viktor pulled the Kazakh to his feet and pushed him towards the door where Yuuri was watching with curiosity. “Just go try. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” The Russian coach watched proudly as Otabek bid a quiet farewell before exiting the lobby.

Viktor knew that he had done his job when he was rewarded with an Instagram post by Yuri of the Kazakh kissing his cheek.

+1

Viktor never really had taken the time for relationships. Not once had he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend despite the number of tabloids reports saying that he did. Of course, there was a considerable number of one night stands with both men and women alike that could be discussed. Despite multiple claims, Viktor Nikiforov’s life had always been dedicated to the ice.

Until it wasn’t.

Yuuri Katsuki had entered Viktor’s life in a whirlwind of entertainment and brought passion back into the Russian’s life and skating. It was only fair for him to return the favour to Japan’s best figure skater when Yuuri had been contemplating leaving his career on the ice.

The Russian had not gone to Japan with intentions of wooing Hasetsu’s Yuuri Katsuki, only meaning to bring his passion back to the ice. But the months leading up to the Grand Prix Finale had revealed how much of his L words now revolved around the adorable Japanese competitor.

Life had been returned to Viktor through the way that the Katsuki’s lead theirs. The unfiltered joy and compassion that the Japanese family held for each other was inspiring and eye opening for the Russian who had never been as close with his own family as Yuuri was with his. They opened their doors to him and showered him with generosity that Viktor couldn’t even begin to understand.

Yuuri even demonstrated to Viktor how to live through his programs. When the youngest Katsuki moved, Viktor could hear the music even if it wasn’t playing. Yuuri taught the Russian skating legend how to move to the music even if everything seemed to be silent. It was never a matter of following the sound, but rather making your own beat.

It was also through Yuuri that love shone bright into Viktor’s life. It’s not to say that the Nikiforov legend had not loved before; he loved Makkachin, Yuri Plisetsky, and his previous coach, Yakov Feltsman. They were the closest to what Viktor considered family. The Russian also loved the ice, he had been raised jumping and spinning in cold Russian arenas. But Yuuri Katsuki showed him all types of love that he had never experienced before.

Yuuri had shown him the love of _Agape_. The Japanese skater seemed to share a love for everyone; his family, his friends, and even his competitors. There not once was a rude or hostile attitude towards another person. Even if a hint of unmannerly demeanor was made, the youngest Katsuki was always quick to apologize.

Viktor recognized Yuuri’s longstanding love, or _Pragma_ , when he once found his student kneeling before a shrine made in tribute to his late pet. It was also seen in the way Yuuri Katsuki interacted with his parents and sister. It was a mutual respect and admiration that was unrivalled by anything the Russian legend had ever seen before.

He experienced the love of _Ludus_ , otherwise known as a playful love, when Yuuri would take time aside to play with his ever-faithful companion, Makkachin. The giggles and squeals of laughter that the two would make as they chased each other around the onsen were like music to his ears. Even the children he taught back at his home rink in Russia never allowed themselves to sound so joyful.

Viktor had initially been jealous of the _Philia_ , also known as the deep friendship, that was shared between Yuuri and one Phichit Chulanont. The banter and teasing that passed between the two was one that demonstrated the trust and platonic affection between the two and it took Viktor an embarrassing amount of time to realize that it wasn’t quite what he wanted to share with his student.

_Philautia_ , or the love of the self, was one of two loves that Yuuri had developed in Viktor’s presence. The Russian legend had always prided himself on always having such a strong _Philautia_ and did not realize how sad the people who did not have this Greek love were. But it was incredible to watch the progress of his student’s long program, _Yuuri On Ice_ , as he learned to love himself through means of confidence and coping with his anxiety.

Finally came the love of _Eros_. Sexual passion.

Even upon his arrival, Viktor could tell that Yuuri hadn’t the slightest clue of his capabilities and was only proven correct as he struggled to find his inner _Eros_ for his short program. But then the first step was made with his supposed passionate love for katsudon of all things. To watch him develop from that first performance to his peak performance was a breathtaking and exhilarating journey for both mentor and student. _On Love: Eros_ grew to become a masterpiece that Viktor prided himself on.

Yuuri also became someone that Viktor had prided himself on.

The Russian legend had become eternally grateful for the opportunity that he had been granted, to watch Japan’s Yuuri Katsuki become someone memorable. His student had gone from an insecure last place finalist to a confident silver medalist in the span of a year. Less than a year to be honest. It was an adventure that Viktor would gladly go on again, but only if Yuuri were there too.

The realization that Viktor Nikiforov couldn’t see his life moving onwards without Yuuri was a frightening one. He had never relied so heavily on someone in his life. But the realization that he couldn’t be without his student became knowledge that he had grown to love Yuuri.

When Viktor gazed down at his golden engagement ring one morning as he lay next to his fiancé, the comprehension of his situation dawned on him. While he had indeed matched many couples together, he had set himself up to matched with Yuuri the second he had opened the link to his routine skated by his beloved Yuuri Katsuki.


End file.
